Everlasting Glory
by xTatoe
Summary: [Crossover Naruto & Fairy Tail] Le royaume de Fiore en l'an X786 c'est à la fois tout, et à la fois rien. La terreur, la misère et le désespoir. Le calme plat avant le chaos. Et pourtant pour certains cela marque le tournant, le changement définitif de leurs vies. [Chapitre 1 en réécriture / HIATUS TEMPORAIRE !]


**_Note de l'auteur:_**

 ** _Hello chers lecteurs ! Voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Je me présente, Kiwi, 19 ans, en terminale ES ! :)_**

 ** _Il s'agit d'un crossover entre les mangas Naruto et Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs le rating risque de changer avec l'avancement des chapitres._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishsimoto et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 ** _0\. PROLOGUE_**

 **Crocus - Mardi 07/01/X786 – 14h15**

Il neigeait.

Lui, marchait dans les rues bondées de la capitale. Sentant un flocon lui caresser le bout du nez, il retira sa main droite de la poche de sa veste pour remonter son écharpe.

Honnêtement, avoir tout ce monde autour de lui l'oppressait. Les enfants qui s'amusaient, les adultes et les vieillards qui parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, et pour finir certains marchands qui comme à leurs habitudes scandaient les prix de leur produits en promotion. Tout cela ne lui était nullement familier et l'agaçait fortement. Il s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel grisâtre, il soupira. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait de son ancienne vie c'était bien le silence.

Il mit fin à sa contemplation et reprit son chemin.

Arrivé devant le café, il entra et s'assit à une table. Après avoir prit sa commande, il sortit un dossier de son sac.

"- Minato, enfoiré... _Pesta-t-il rien qu'en voyant l'intitulé de ce dernier. "_

Il posa le sujet de son agacement sur la table dès que son café fut arrivé.

 _Sasori no Akasuna, allait bientôt connaître les joies du travail en équipe._

* * *

 **Gare de Crocus - Mardi 07/01/X786 - 14 h 20**

"- Sting, regarde il commence à neiger ! _S'exclama une jeune femme en entraînant son compagnon par le bras à l'extérieur de la gare._ "

Le dénommé Sting soupira. Il était exténué. Ils venaient de passer trois heures dans un wagon, trois heures de pure torture pendant lesquelles il faillit passer à coté du malaise. Le jeune homme haïssait les moyens de transport. Et les contrôles médicaux qu'ils reçurent à peine arrivés l'avaient épuisé encore plus.

Il regarda son amie émerveillée comme une enfant par la neige qui tombait lentement sur la ville. Il esquissa un léger sourire nostalgique avant de donner une petite tape sur la tête de celle qui l'accompagnait et commença à avancer, ses bagages en mains.

"- Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

\- Ah bon, _s'offusqua-t-elle_ , on va pas manger d'abord ? "

Il s'arrêta soudainement et lâcha un nouveau soupir tout en conservant son sourire. Trop obnubilé par l'envie de s'allonger sur un vrai lit au chaud qu'il en avait oublié son ventre qui, lui, était vide depuis ce matin.

"- Ah oui, c'est vrai... "

Il entendit la jeune femme rire et le rejoindre. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

 _Sting Eucliffe, allait montrer à tous ces ignorants qu'il n'était pas un vaurien._

* * *

 **Wagon en direction de Crocus - Mardi 07/01/X786 - 14h50**

Assit tranquillement dans son siège, il tenait dans ses mains un bloc à dessins. Il ouvrit et admira le contenu sans grande motivation. Son regard désintéressé se posa sur la fenêtre et contempla le paysage qui défilait. Il se mit à songer, à sa vie, à son parcours, aux personnes qu'il allait connaître, au genre de vie qu'il allait désormais mener.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un point sur ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu, d'inhabituel, ainsi d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'avait jamais prit le temps de s'y attarder. Pour lui, le temps était une chose bien trop précieuse qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher avec de telles futilités.

"- Excusez-moi, cette place est prise ? "

Il regarda la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, mettant fin à ses pensées. C'était une jeune femme d'environ son âge et elle pointait de son regard le siège en face de lui.

"- Non, _répondit-il_ , vous pouvez vous asseoir !

\- Merci. "

Elle s'assit et il retourna à sa contemplation tout en se disant qu'arrivé à Crocus, il devra acheter un nouveau bloc à dessins.

 _Pour protéger tout ce qui lui restait, Saï devait accomplir sa mission._

* * *

 **Forêt de Crocus - Mardi 07/01/X786 - 15h10**

Appréhension et impatience voilà ce qui caractérisaient son état en ce moment. Recroquevillée dans une charrette, ses bagages à ses cotés, elle repensait aux évènements qui avaient bouleversés ces dernières années. Elle avait fait un choix et ne pouvait plus désormais faire machine arrière et ne ressentait en rien l'envie de le faire. Elle souffla et au même moment la charrette ralentit pour complétement se stopper.

"- Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle ! _Annonça le roulier._ "

La jeune femme descendit du véhicule, bagages en mains et remercia l'homme. Une fois la charrette éloignée, elle posa son regard sur l'entrée de l'immense domaine qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

 _Kagura Mikazuchi, pourrait bien un jour, regretter amèrement ce choix._

* * *

 **Restaurant Ichiraku – Mardi 07/01/X786 - 15h25**

Elle venait de terminer son repas et leva sa tête pour fixer son ami qui, lui, débutait son dessert. Son regard passa de lui au restaurant non loin de l'auberge où ils séjournaient.

Dans la vie, disait-on, il y a une première fois à tout. Et pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait autre chose que du pain séché et de la soupe aux légumes ou d'autres mixtures à base de légumes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitre où elle apercevait la neige tomber. Autrefois, elle ne pouvait que la contempler depuis sa lucarne trop petite et trop haute pour voir grand-chose, mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le peu de ciel que lui offrait cette dernière depuis ce lieu humide, froid et emprunt aux ténèbres qu'était sa cellule.

" - Tenten, tu rêvasses ? _Demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle._

\- Mh, peut-être... _Elle_ _émit un petit rire_. "

C'était grâce à lui, qu'elle était désormais ici. Elle découvrait petit à petit des choses de ce monde où elle était née mais dont elle ne connaissait quasiment rien. Et elle devait tout cela à lui, elle lui était par-dessus tout redevable.

"- Merci ! _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Rien, oublie Sting ! "

Elle entendit soupirer avant de continuer son dessert.

 _Tenten, allait bientôt savoir, que pour être réellement libre, il fallait de lourds sacrifices._

* * *

 **Appartement à Magnolia - Mardi 07/01/X786 – 15h42**

Il inspectait une dernière fois l'appartement, qui était désormais vide. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée où se trouvait son colocataire et cousin qui visiblement était aux aguets et l'attendait avec leur bagages.

"- C'est bon, on a rien oublié ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Ouais. "

Ils s'en allèrent et ce, une bonne fois pour toute.

Sur le chemin en direction de la gare, il fit un récapitulatif des évènements dans son esprit. On les avaient retrouvés et pour la troisième fois en moins d'un an, ils devaient s'en aller, le plus loin possible, dans un lieu où ils seraient impossible à débusqués ou même à approchés. Et d'aussi loin que son cousin et lui les connaissaient, leur récents agissements commençaient réellement à devenir inquiétants. Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant qu'ils se mettaient à intensifier leur recherche ? Soudainement son cousin s'exclama:

"- Rogue, on se grouille ou sinon le train va partir sans nous ! "

Ils étaient déjà arriver devant la gare. Il le regarda enter dans l'établissement et poussa un long soupir avant de l'imiter.

 _Rogue Cheney emporte avec lui un lourd secret qui deviendra son fardeau._

* * *

 **Wagon en direction de Crocus – Mardi 07/01/X786 - 14h30**

Enfermée dans la cabine des toilettes, elle se regarda dans le miroir et commença à retirer sa longue cape qui recouvrait la majeure partie de son corps. Une fois à Crocus, elle se devait de faire bonne impression et, par dessus tout, rester discrète et cela commençait par changer de style vestimentaire. Donc elle ouvrit son sac de voyage posé à coté du lavabo et sorti un col roulé rouge, un jean noir et une paire de bottes à talons de couleur marrons. Elle les enfila, arrangea sa coupe de cheveux et troqua sa cape noire pour un long manteau de la même couleur qu'elle tint à son bras. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, le ferma, se regarda une dernière fois et sortit.

La jeune femme prit sa valise qui était postée à l'entrée de la cabine et la posa ainsi que son sac dans la zone qui faisait office de soute à bagages, ensuite elle alla chercher une place où s'asseoir.

"- Excusez-moi, cette place est prise ? _Demanda-t-elle._ "

Elle s'adressa à un jeune homme dont la place face à lui était libre. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle, il devait avoir environ son âge, pensa-t-elle et nota de plus qu'il était mignon.

"- Non, vous pouvez vous asseoir !

\- Merci. _Souffla-t-elle._ "

Elle s'assit et se mit à admirer le paysage tout comme son voisin. Et finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

 _Miliana savait très bien que tôt ou tard sa situation deviendrai on ne peut plus que délicate._

* * *

 **Appartement à Era – Mardi 07/01/** **X786 – 16h02**

Dans son salon elle fermait le dernier sac qu'elle venait de remplir. Elle le posa sur le sol avant de se diriger vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin avant de se tourner vers la paire d'yeux réprobateurs et inquiets qui la fixait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes.

"- S'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça, _intima-elle dit d'un ton calme_ , je sais ce que je fais !

\- En est-tu vraiment sûre ? "

Elle regarda dans les yeux l'homme qui était son tuteur, c'était la quinzième fois depuis le début de la journée qu'il lui posait la même question. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, ce qu'elle tentait de faire était d'une inconscience qui pourrait s'avérer bel et bien dangereuse. Mais elle avait l'impression de n'aboutir à rien en restant dans cette situation, elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions, un sens à sa vie, une raison à ses actes et ce n'est pas en restant à Era qu'elle trouverait tout ce qu'elle recherchait.

"- Écoute, ma décision est prise. Je dois avancer et rester au service du Conseil ne m'apportera rien de bon et tu le sais très bien ! Non ? _Déclara-t elle avant d'entrer dans la_ _pièce. "_

Elle souffla avant d'aller prendre son manteau et son écharpe qui étaient posés sur son lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre où elle apercevait la neige tomber. Brusquement elle fut prise par une sensation de déjà vu.

 _Hinata Hyûga possédait la clé d'un mystère qui perdure depuis maintenant dix ans._


End file.
